


Sibling Troubles

by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot), Melotch



Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: По (зимней) заявке с инсайда: "А додайте какого-то АУ, где Финн любимое дите/приемный брат/племянник/штурмовик суровой Фазмы (Фазму можно соло, можно в пейринге с Хаксом)".
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn & Phasma, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Sibling Troubles

Ее маленький братик наверняка считал себя едва ли не лучшим конспиратором штата. К счастью, на самом деле «Финн» и «хитрость» были фрагментами совершенно разных романов, даже не из одной серии.

Фазма всего лишь хотела как лучше. А еще она была старше на десять лет, знала жизнь и прекрасно разбиралась в людях. Неофициально самый популярный тренер своего фитнес-центра (и неофициально — только потому что подобный конкурс у них вообще-то никогда не проводился), она добилась этого именно своим талантом находить подход к каждому клиенту. В основном, правда, к бицепсам и квадрицепсам клиента, но где бицепсы с квадрицепсами, там и все остальное, разве нет?

После смерти родителей они с Финном остались вдвоем, а значит у кого еще он мог спросить совета, кто еще мог предостеречь его от самых страшных жизненных ошибок и разочарований, кто еще мог вовремя подсказать, от кого в их городке точно стоит держаться подальше? И, черт побери, да — кто еще мог отвадить от простого, буквально сияющего своей наивностью и неиспорченностью как новенький четвертак, ее брата Финна этого кретина Дэмерона?

Фазма всего лишь хотела как лучше. И знала, что делает.

— Да мы в кино, сестренка, — растерянно глядя на нее снизу вверх, оправдывался Финн. — «Звездные войны», премьера. Кинотеатр через две улицы, а не где-нибудь в Нью-Джерси. С чего такая реакция?

— А со мной ты, значит, сходить не хочешь?

— Ты же терпеть их не можешь, даже старую трилогию — хотя как вообще можно не любить старую трилогию? Это же классика кинематографа: Лея, Хан, Люк, Дарт Вейдер, Оби-ван Ке…

— Я была не права. Тебе же эти фильмы почему-то нравятся? Наверняка есть причина. Уверена, я пойму, когда мы вместе посмотрим.

— Да мы сто раз попадали на них вместе по телику! И каждый из этих раз ты нудишь, что кино для мальчиков-подростков, даже я из него уже должен был вырасти, и переключаешь на регби. Не то чтобы я что-то имел против регби.

Ни черта ты не вырос, Финн, со смесью нежности и досады подумала Фазма. И послала поверх плеча брата суровый, непримиримый, максимально предупреждающий взгляд По Дэмерону, который не слишком терпеливо дожидался завершения их спора в дверях: ощипывал, паршивец, живую гирлянду из плюща, оплетавшую четырехугольные опоры террасы.

Фазме не нравилась его куртка, Фазме не нравился его мотоцикл, Фазме не нравились его буйные кудри и взгляд типичного повесы, и, наконец, Фазме не нравилась репутация По. Да, на дворе был двадцать первый век, эпоха Джейн Остин давно миновала, но Фазме все еще не казалось, что «сердцеед» и «сорвиголова» — это хорошие рекомендации. Ну, знаете, эти старомодные взгляды.

Но, разумеется, больше всего Фазме в По Дэмероне не нравилось конкретно то, что По Дэмерон нравился Финну.

— М-м, вы могли бы взять меня с собой.

— Да ты будешь собираться три часа! За то время, что ты собираешься, кончится не только премьера — фильм успеют вообще снять с проката.

В тот раз Фазма все же сумела настоять на своем, и на сеансе, конечно, заняла стратегическую позицию между этими «просто друзьями», потому что разве для просто друзей так уж принципиально смотреть какой-то фильм (сюжет Фазме не очень запомнился, а главные герои вообще не понравились, но, к счастью, на этот раз премьера каким-то образом и Финна разочаровала, так что на обратном пути им было, о чем поговорить) рядом друг с другом, а не с любимой сестрой и просто замечательной женщиной?

А вечером, стоило им попрощаться с По у изгороди, Финн сразу же вытащил камень из-за пазухи.

— Что ты имеешь против наших отношений?

Фазма оценила, какое слово из всех было выбрано, и не сказать, чтобы выбор ее порадовал.

— Значит, уже отношений?

— Пока нет, но чисто теоретически — почему бы и не да?

— Имею вопрос, Финн. Много вопросов. У тебя вообще есть глаза? То есть, я вижу, что есть, но они действительно работают? А мозги? Да что такого ты смог найти в этом пижоне! Нет, правда… ты просто _посмотри_ на него!

— Если тебе от этого станет легче, — Финн выразительно вздохнул. — Ну и чтобы мы были с тобой до конца равны в своих антипатиях, как настоящая семья… Мне тоже не нравится этот твой топ-менеджер. Вот что ты в нем нашла: рыжий, носатый, тощий. И нудный. Сестренка, он же просто космически нудный! Как только начинает за столом рассказывать про глобальные перспективы продвижения своей компании на международном рынке… Чем он там занимается? Все время забываю.

— Маркетинг, брендирование, логотипы. У Армитажа действительно серьезная, солидная должность в солидной корпорации. Это достойно только уважения, Финн, никак не критики. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты тоже…

— Да прибудет со мной Сила, чтобы никогда этого не допустить. Фу! Что ты в нем… Нет, даже не «что ты могла в нем найти», а «как ты вообще его терпишь»?


End file.
